


It's a nice day for a white wedding

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [116]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dick Pics, Frottage, Googly Eyes, M/M, Polyamory, Public Sex, abuse of craft supplies, dick dress up, implied MishaxOsricxVicki, locked in a store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let Osric have his illusion of secrecy, his fantasy of a forbidden tryst of desperation. Misha got off on the fact that at any time, anyone could walk in to the Jo-Ann’s craft store bathroom and hear them fucking like bunnies. Shit. What if someone heard them then beat off in the stall next to them? Now that would be hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a nice day for a white wedding

Arms folded against the wall and forehead resting on them, Misha hitched his leg a little higher, one lifted with foot braced on the toilet seat while the other was planted on the floor. Not the most romantic setting, but he could work with it. Leaned over the toilet in the cramped stall, he tried to keep his moans to a minimum. He was a vocal guy, he liked to let his partners know when they were doing something right. 

But fuck, Osric did everything right - and kept slapping his ass because he was making too much noise. 

His jeans were pooled around one ankle on the floor, he’d nearly fallen on his face kicking them off to get his leg up. It just made the angle so much better. Osric was compact and strong and he could fuck like a machine. Firm hands gripped onto Misha’s hips, that nice thick cock driving in to him with sharp deep thrusts, relentless on his prostate and Misha was flushed tingly as he bit his forearm trying not to be too loud. 

Ha. Like the very audible noises of skin slapping and harsh panting wasn’t a give away. 

Let Osric have his illusion of secrecy, his fantasy of a forbidden tryst of desperation. Misha got off on the fact that at any time, anyone could walk in to the Jo-Ann’s craft store bathroom and hear them fucking like bunnies. Shit. What if someone heard them then beat off in the stall next to them? Now that would be hot. 

Flexing and shifting when his leg started to cramp, Misha pushed back against Osric, thoroughly enjoying the feel of those hard muscled thighs, narrow hips driving against him, Osric warm and solid and so so good. 

When they heard the loud squeaky hinges of the door, heard it smack against the tiled wall, Osric immediately went still and clapped a hand over Misha’s mouth. Pushed in flush, Misha could literally feel Osric’s cock throbbing in his ass. Squeezing his muscles, Misha grinned when he felt Osric jump, rewarded with a dirty grind. 

Misha would be in so much trouble for his high pitched giggling if Osric hadn’t closed a hand over his mouth. 

Someone relieved themselves – piss only, thanks for small mercies – and very obviously didn’t wash their hands. Misha was right on the edge, one hand sneaking down to jerk himself off, and so ready to get nailed against the wall when the light was flicked off. 

“What…”

Osric, sounding distressed, was about to pull out and Misha simply couldn’t have that. Squeezing his muscles around Osric’s cock, Misha ground against him. 

“I’m so close, please… just, fuck me with all you’ve got.”

“But – “

Bracing one hand on the wall and stripping his cock with the other, Misha worked himself back on Osric’s cock. Those small but strong hands found his hips again and Osric slammed into him hard, just a few more shoves and Misha was careening over the edge. 

In theory, fucking over a toilet was convenient because you could then climax into said toilet. In practice, fucking over a toilet was a fucking mess and now he had to clean his jizz off the toilet seat, tank and the wall above it. Because public sex was fun but leaving messes for overworked and underpaid employees to clean up was not cool. 

Osric slowed and pumped his hips deep a couple of times before he was digging his fingers in and grunting through his orgasm. When he pulled back, Misha turned around awkwardly in the stall and patted his chest. “Good job. We can now add public bathroom to your list. I really should get some scout badges made for you. I’m sure it’s a project Vicki would know what to do with.”

Groaning, Osric pulled up his pants, “Please don’t make scout sashes and badges for kinky sex acts with your wife.”

As Osric unlocked and backed out of the stall, Misha told him “Hey turn on the lights,”. Leaning against the stall wall, he worked his booted foot back into his jeans and pulled them up. With the lights on, Misha made quick work of wiping off the toilet and wall with a wad of tissue paper. He joined Osric at the sink to wash his hands off. 

“I can’t believe we haven’t even gotten our supplies yet,” Osric bemoaned.

“We’ve still got time,” Misha assured him. 

Only, when they exited the bathroom the entire store was dark and empty. 

“Shit.” Osric sounded a little panicked. 

“Uh. The store closes at ten doesn’t it?” Misha asked.

Osric ran through the aisles like an elegant gazelle, and Misha followed suit, weaving past displays and bins of fabric. At the front of the store, Osric rattled the door and turned wide eyes on Misha. Lost, beautiful eyes that had seen too much in the world. Oh but Misha had so much more to show him. 

“They close at nine! We’re locked in!”

Misha took a deep breath, “Okay. Don’t panic. There’s food and water in the store. And bathroom facilities too, that’s always nice.”

Waving his hands frantically, Osric told him, “We’re not staying here all night! We can call the police or something. Someone has to come and let us out.”

Misha folded his arms over his chest and thought about the situation while Osric tapped something out on his phone. They had come to the craft store to pick up a few different things, Osric needed several items to accessorize a cosplay. Misha had a ton of things he needed to buy for Gishwes, mostly a fuckload of sparkly ribbons and gallons of glitter.

“We could have fun with this. Haven’t you ever wanted to get trapped in a store overnight?”

“No. Why would anyone want that?” Osric asked as he pocketed his phone and continued to rattle the doors like they might open for him if he were intimidating enough. 

“Well, it’s like a forced break. We don’t have anywhere to be. Any kids to watch or work to do. It’s a good excuse to relax.”

Osric looked at him softly, “Dude if you have to get locked in a store to take a breather, you might want to slow down.”

Misha shrugged, “It’s an opportunity, and one should always take full advantage of opportunities.”

“Why don’t we check the back first and see if there are any employees still around or other doors. Then you can do whatever you want.”

“It’s a deal.”

-

Osric shouldn’t have told Misha he could do anything he wanted if they were well and truly stuck in the craft store. Because they were definitely very fucking stuck. Having sex in public was kind of exciting and fun for the novelty of it, but Osric was much more comfortable in a bathroom stall than he was spread out on a fabric cutting table. Sure, there was no one else in the store, but he still felt very exposed. 

How could he say no to Misha? The man just had a way of charming you to do ridiculous things. 

Which, Osric was trying not to think too hard why Misha had gathered a pack of googly eyes, bright colored pipe cleaners, little wedding cake topper figurines, and tons of sparkly ribbon. For the moment, Misha was content between his legs sucking him off. And whether Osric felt exposed or not in the middle of the store, come on, like he was going to turn down a blow job from Misha. 

Misha had a really long tongue. And a really talented mouth. He could sink down to the base and stick his tongue out past his lips and tickle your balls while he sucked and it was amazing. 

So maybe it wasn’t too bad that they were stuck in a craft store. 

Ass cheeks sticking to the plastic cutting table, Osric sprawled and tangled his fingers in Misha’s hair, blood pulsing too hot for him to give much thought as to how exactly he had gotten here. 

Then Misha was pulling off, giving a few wet sucks at the tip and patting Osric’s thigh. Blinking at Misha as he stood, Osric stared woefully at his still fully erect cock. 

“Why’d you stop?”

Misha started rubbing the spit off his cock with his soft t-shirt, slope of his belly exposed and the little happy trail leading down. “Because I have great plans for this cock. Glorious plans.”

Osric groaned and pushed up onto his elbows to watch. So maybe he was kind of a push over, but Misha could do what he wanted to Osric’s cock as long as it still involved Misha hands or mouth. 

Then Misha started ripping open craft supply packets. “We haven’t paid for those yet.”

Misha rolled his eyes, “We can pay when someone lets us out. Haven’t you ever eaten food while you did grocery shopping, then paid for it.”

“No.”

“Well you’re missing out.”

Kicking his legs that hung off the end of the table back and forth, Osric watched Misha spill a few googly eyes into his hand and grab a couple pipe cleaners. Nudging back between Osric’s thighs, Misha dumped the supplies onto his belly. Osric could tell where this was going. “Really?”

“Yes, really. You have a very expressive dick.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

Peeling off the paper backs to the self stick googly eyes, Misha put a few on the shaft just under the frenulum and made sure to press them on. It felt kind of weird, but not bad, Misha’s warm calloused hand cradling Osric’s erection as he continued dressing it up. Next were the pipe cleaners and Osric was a little more worried about those, but Misha wrapped them around the shaft and bent them to make arms and legs. 

Osric watched, amused, as Misha took a few pictures on his phone, changed the position of the pipe cleaner limbs, and kept going. He held Osric’s cock up with a hand, but eventually he asked Osric to do it for him. Yeah, sure, why not. He already had googly eyes on his dick anyway. Dignity was pretty non existent at this point. 

“Are we seriously going to play dress up with our cocks all night?”

“You like playing dress up,” Misha sounded mock-offended.

“Cos-play. It’s called cos-play. And you don’t put a cos-play on your dick.”

“I’m sure some people do. We could find purple ribbon and green paint and make your dick the incredible Hulk.”

Osric fell back on the table laughing. “Are you gonna do this with me? Come on, let me do something with yours.”

“Of course, I’m just not as young and spry as I used to be. Should be ready to go again now.”

“Come here.”

Scooting down the table a little and sitting up, careful not to disturb the ‘art’ Misha had made out of his dick, Osric got his hands on Misha’s pants and leaned in to press their mouths together. Misha hummed against him, broad hands sliding around his shoulders to stroke down his back. Soothing and warm. Pulling his jeans open, Osric gently squeezed his semi and nibbled on Misha’s lips while he got hard. 

“You’re really not that old.”

Misha pinched his waist, “Forty is solidly mid life.”

“Young at heart,” Osric mumbled as he nipped along Misha’s jaw.

“Excellent point.”

When Osric brushed his thumb over the head and felt a wet bead of pre-come, he leaned back. “So. How should we dress you up?”

Misha grinned wickedly and leaned over to his stack of goodies. He held up the little bride and groom figurines, which had a tiny veil and a little top hat that Misha pulled off. 

Osric fell back on the table laughing again. 

They argued for five solid minutes about who got to wear the veil. 

In the end, Misha won that argument. With sparkly black and white ribbons, they wrapped little make shift outfits around the shafts and donned their cocks with a top hat and veil, lying side by side on the table to take photos of them together. Osric had to admit, Misha’s cock looked good in white. 

“I’ve got to send these photos to Vicki,” Misha explained as he tapped something on his phone. 

“Seriously? Do you always send her dick pics when you’re with a guy?”

“Not always, but she’ll appreciate this.”

Cupping his balls, Osric didn’t want to disturb the little top hot precariously perched on the head of his cock so he played with his balls instead. One arm folded under his head, he watched Misha on his phone. The situation didn’t feel weird at all. Misha had a way of making him feel comfortable, even when they were mock-marrying their cocks. 

“She says she wants a video,” Misha informed him. 

Osric could get behind that. Or on top of it. “Of what?”

“Our cocks need to, and I quote, ‘kiss to make it official’.”

Misha hummed in consideration. Sitting up, Osric twisted over and straddled Misha’s lap, leaning over him and slotting their cocks against each other. Osric gripped the bases to hold them steady as Misha awkwardly tried to click a photo from his chest, then from the side, then from the other side. 

“I think side view would be best,” Misha fiddled with his phone then propped it on a pack of googly eyes by their hips. “There.”

Osric braced a hand on the table by Misha’s shoulder as he rocked his hips slightly. Misha slid his hands up Osric’s thighs and squeezed his hips, jostling him as he thrust up, knocking Osric off balance and taking lead. Giving up caring what the video looked like, Osric ground down, top hat toppling off as he rutted against Misha. The ribbons were a little scratchy, but when Misha curled an arm around his waist to dip under his pants shoved halfway down his ass and tease lower, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Osric’s hole, he didn’t really care about anything but chasing the thrumming heat in his gut. 

Grunting, fabric cutting table screeching on the floor with a few of the more vigorous thrusts, googly eyes scattering out of the ripped open plastic bag, Osric rubbed off against Misha’s bride-cock and came sticky all over his stomach. Pulling him down for a real kiss, mouth to mouth, Misha panted against his lips and squirmed, smearing come against Osric’s rucked up shirt and the expanse of his stomach, warm wetness splashing between them when he came. 

Giggling, Osric flopped back to his side of the fabric table. Misha picked his phone back up and sent the video. Curling onto his side, Misha swirled his fingers through the come on Osric’s belly and licked them. 

“So, it won’t be for another year, but me and Vicki are looking to book at a nudist resort on the beach some time next summer and we were wondering if you wanted to come.”

Rolling onto his side, Osric draped an arm over Misha’s waist, trailing his fingers up the furrow of his spine. “Seriously? That sounds awesome.”

Misha beamed, that wide smile that crinkled his nose. “Great, I’ll let you know when I have any details.”

His phone pinged and Misha checked it, laughing and showing Osric the message, “Congrats, I now pronounce you wedded cocks. Where’s the honeymoon?“

The two of them were too busy giggling they didn’t hear the click of the lock and the front door being swung open. 

And that’s how Osric found himself with his pants around his thighs and his dick wrapped in ribbons laying on a fabric table strewn with googly eyes and pipe cleaners, semen drying on his stomach and a married man laughing like a child in his arms, when the police found them.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's that time of month again. You know. [ Spn Coldest Hits.](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/) Prompt this month was 'guilty pleasure in a craft store'.


End file.
